The use of inflatable bags such as the widely known “air bags”, which are located in the interior of the vehicle, is well known for the protection of passengers of car vehicles.
A higher level of safety may be conferred to the passengers of the vehicle through the present invention since the energy consumed in the event of a crash is better used, the mass is diminished and the distortion shape of the vehicle's bodywork is improved.
In the event of a crash or accident, and with the application of the present invention, an elastic and not a plastic crash is produced due to the deformation caused to the inflatable panels.